The Apology Gift
by MyAnonymousSelf
Summary: Lucifer apologizes to Chloe for all the times he had hurt her. A one-shot of Deckerstar


**Hey, so this was originally a chapter from my other story "The Morningstars Case", but when i re-read it i thought that it seemed more like a one-shot, so here it is. Hope you like it :)**

"Detective!" Lucifer says, while going down the stairs of the precinct and looking directly at Chloe who was wearing her focused face reading a case file on her desk.

She finishes reading the page she was in and looks up to find the Devil himself sitting on his chair in front of her desk staring at her intently. Chloe knew that her partner could be a bit, well, very weird most of the time, but this was different, he seemed... anxious?

The Fallen Angel didn't move an inch, still staring at her and without saying a word. "What is it Lucifer?" She asks, he only shows her that he was holding a paper bag in his hands. "Seriously Lucifer, I don't have time for this" says the Detective looking at her friend not a bit curious and starting to get annoyed that he had interrupted her while she was trying to work. "We have a new case" finishes the Detective swinging the case file in front of him.

"Don't wanna find out?" He finally says, while putting it down on top of the file she was previously reading. "What?" she asks, momentarily forgetting about the paper bag he had brought. The Former Lord of Hell only motions for the bag in front of them both.

The Detective only shoots a look to the paper bag and turns to her friend, "What did you do?" She asks letting the previous annoyed feeling she had slowly fade away and getting a bit curious. "You'll never know unless you open it" He answered ignoring her latter question and patiently waiting for the Detective to make a move. She shot him a "Really?" look and took the paper bag into her hands.

"It's an apology gift" Lucifer says quickly. The Detectives curiosity only increases, she's about to open the bag when the Prince of Darkness snaps it out of her hands, patience never was his strong suit and he had already exhausted his.

"You're taking to long" He grumbles and opens it for her. Chloe's immediate reaction to the gift was to shield her mouth with her hands in an attempt to contain the laugh that was threatening to scape. "So? What do you think?" Lucifer asks while staring intently at her, expecting her to say something. "I… I don't know what to say" she answers honestly while trying not to burst out laughing and taking, from the Devil's hands, the small wobble head doll of Lucifer himself in one of his many Prada suits.

"I had it specially made for you" He says, with a smug grin spreading across his face, "Figured the time we spend together wasn't enough for you not to miss me, so…" the King of Hell motions his head in the doll's direction.

Chloe was looking at her partner and had followed his gaze to the mini wobble head Lucifer in her hands, that's when she notices that there was something written in the small platform that was used as a support to leave the doll on a flat surface. "Yours and only Guardian Devil" She read aloud in a quiet voice. Chloe looks up to her friend and notices that he was still staring at her, "Thank you, Lucifer." She says with a genuine smile on her face while putting the Devil's gift on her desk, beside her computer. "Now I'll never be able to get rid of you" she says in a mockingly tone that only made the Prince of Darkness pretend to be hurt by raising his hands to his chest and placing it above his heart. He had tried to hide the smile that desperately wanted to come out but ended up giving up and just letting it spread across his features.

The Detective going back to her case file when she gets interrupted again by her friend's voice, "You didn't actually think that that was the actual apology gift that would give you, did you?" Lucifer then looks down at his hands, this time truly anxious and hesitates for a second, "I expected you to know that I'm not a cheap Devil, Detective" he finishes and decides to just do it already. So, the Fallen Angel puts on the desk a small black velvet box. He only stares at it and lets out, barely above a whisper, "I hope you like it".

Before even picking up the small velvet box the Detective directs her gaze at him, "What are you apologizing for?" She asks in confusion. "You did nothing wrong Lucifer".

The Former King of Hell starts to play with a couple of clips from the Detectives desk and answers her in a very quiet voice, "For hurting you". She takes his hand into hers and says, "What do you mean?". Lucifer raises his head a bit, "When I married Candy, for instance. I… I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I was scarred, and I promise you that it will never happen again. At least not as long as you still want me around." Chloe didn't know how to react to what had just happened, that was the first time Lucifer was _apologizing_ for all those times when he had hurt her deeply.

Sure, the Detective knew that _her_ partner, _her_ friend, _her_ whatever he was, was great at talking no stopping, except when it was about his feelings, most importantly his feelings towards her. That was when he would simply speak trough his actions, like when he died to save her and Trixie from Malcom, or when he serenated Eternal Flame for her, or when he gave her the bullet, she had shot him while still at their second case together as a necklace. And she did always love those moments.

The Fallen Angel motioned for her to take the velvet box, and so she does. When Chloe opened it, there was an extremely delicate golden bracelet with the infinity symbol on it. It was a perfect match to the necklace he had previously given her on her birthday.

"So?" asked the Prince of Darkness, clearly needing an answer. "I… It's beautiful Lucifer, you didn't had to... Thank you" She said getting emotional. He only smiled at her, his smile only getting wider and wider. "May I?" Lucifer asks motioning to put the bracelet for her, Chole only nodded, to emotional to answer, because she knew that it meant a lot, expecially to him. The symbol wasn't randomly picked out, it expressed exactly what he felt for her. An endless love.


End file.
